EP 0520933 discloses such a connector according to the preamble with which adjacent panels with switchgear are connected. The panels each have busbars running from one side of the panel to the other side. At the end of busbar a cup is arranged in the housing, which cup has a truncated cone shape. The busbar end extends through the tip of the truncated cone shape.
To connect two busbars of adjacent panels, an insulating body is put in between the panels, such that one end of the body is inserted into the cup of a first panel and the other end of the body is inserted into the cup of a second panel.
The insulating body has a central passage in which an electrically conducting element is arranged for creating an electrical connection between the two busbars of the adjacent panels.
As the application of this known connector is typically for medium and high voltage switchgear, an electric shield is also provided by a layer of electric conducting material being arranged on the outside of the insulating body. This electric shield needs to be earthed, which could be done by the contact in the cup of a housing wall.
EP 0520933 proposes to arrange on the insulating body a flange coated with an electrical conducting material. This flange needs to be clamped between two circumferential flanges of the cups of the connector. The flange is typically flexible and could be bent away when mounting two panels together. It is also possible that the insulating body is pushed further in one cup then in the other. As a result, the flange will not get clamped between the flanges, as it is seated in one of the cups.
If the flange is not clamped correctly between the cups, sharp edges could occur, which reduce the effect of the electric shield and cause spots of high field density.